Outcasts
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: The teens of South Park are beggining to change, it's up to Kenny and a few others to find out why and put an end to it before it's too late.


**A/N: Ok so I know I have a lot of fics going on at the moment, but this one is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. I always have to listen to ideas like this because the ones that stick are usually the good ones.**

**Anyways, this is my tribute to Misfits, it's a british comedy series about five community service kids, who get super powers from an unusual storm. They're not going to have super powers in this, but when I watched the episode with the "You don't have to behave this way, you could be so much better" girl I immediately thought: That would be Sheila Broflovski's dream power!**

**And thus, this fic was born lol. So it's not another crossover, but that's what inspired it.**

**I do not own South Park.**

* * *

"Shit!" a seventeen year old Cartman cursed as he stumbled slightly, his worn, black sneakers slipping slightly on the wet, black tarmac as he sprinted through the deserted streets of South Park at an ungodly hour of the morning. He quickly recovered and carried on sprinting, not even chancing a look behind him, he didn't have time for that. His whole body was burning from exertion, agony coursing through his muscles with every move he made. Sweat coated his forehead and soaked through his shirt, he clearly wasn't built for running, but that was exactly what the fight or flight part of his brain was screaming at him to do.

He knew he didn't have much time, he would be taken over by exhaustion soon. He just needed to find a hiding place and wait it out until SHE gave up searching for him. His heart, which had been beating dangerously fast, instantly froze when he heared the clicking of heels against pavement not far behind him.

Kyle's mom was fast, faster than he thought.

* * *

This whole thing had started a few days ago. Kyle's mother had supidly and stubbornly left the house during the biggest thunderstorm ever to hit South Park because she left some washing outside and simply had to get it inside. Of course she had to get struck by a stray lightning bolt, this was South Park, and in South Park if you take stupid risks they come back to bite you. At first no one really listened to Kyle's concerns. When the Jewish teen said he was worried about her and that she was acting different they all told him he was just paranoid.

But then something changed, Kyle changed.

The first major alteration was his appearance.

Kyle had never cared what he looked like before, his hair was always scruffy and therefore hidden from veiw. Kyle's clothes were just your basic, average jacket, t-shirt and pants, nothing extravagent or 'showy' just plain, ordinary and casual. Then one morning he turned up at school without his hat, his ruby hair neatly brushed and styled. His clothes, his clothes were grey, no bright colours at all, just grey, and they looked way too smart to belong to a seventeen year old.

However, that's not all that had changed, his posture was better -he didn't slouch once-, he was holding doors open for all of his teachers and he hadn't uttered one swear word all day. Kyle wasn't Kyle anymore, he was what most of the parents of that town would call 'perfect'. As if he had been replaced by a robot version of himself or something.

Stan began to complain about Kyle's new personality transplant, saying that he knew something was wrong and that he knew that it wasn't a simple 'change of lifestyle' like everyone told him. He couldn't handle the new Kyle, the new Kyle wasn't the short tempered, funny and adventurous teen who he knew and loved. One day it became too much for Stan, and he decided to comfront Kyle after school about it. He went straight to Kyle's house, preparing for a possible argument with his super best friend.

Only nobody heared from him for the rest of the day, and when Cartman and Kenny decided to go look for him they didn't like what they found.

Stan was sat at his desk, his posture perfectly straight as his now slightly duller, blue eyes scanned the many pages of homework that were formed in a neatly organised pile on his desk. His unrluly black hair had been smoothed back with gel and he was dressed in the same, boring, grey, librarian style clothes that Kyle had worn.

"(Stan, what the hell are you doing?)" Kenny asked, his concerned, ocean blue eyes were the only thing visible from behind his hood.

Stan looked up at them with a polite smile "My homework silly," he chuckled. "In fact, shouldn't you be doing yours Kenneth? It's due in tomorrow."

"Stan, you never do your fucking homework," Cartman stated. "And why are you dressed all faggy like your Jewish butt buddy?"

"Correction," Stan said with a look of complete seriousness on his features. "The old Stan never used to do his homework. I was so wreckless and irresponsible. Talking back to the teachers, disrespecting my parents, going off on crazy, dangerous adventures, using absolutely disgusting language... the list is endless. But I realised that I didn't have to behave that way, I could be so much better. So I am, I've changed for the better, and I suggest that you do too."

After that night Kenny and Cartman finally had to face the facts.

Something was wrong, something had happened... and Cartman was about to find out just what that something was. A smart person wouldn't have made the same mistake as Stan, but Eric Cartman wasn't exactly well known for common sense.

* * *

In a surge of panic Cartman turned slightly to see how far away Mrs. Broflovski was, not looking where he was going, not until it was too late anyway. The overweight teen halted when he found himself coming face to face with a dead end, having unknowingly ran into an alley way. "No," he whispered, unable to process his misfortune. "NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, his fists slamming viciously against the brick wall in front of him.

"You mustn't run away from change Eric," Sheila's voice called as she approached him. "A little change can be good for you," when the brunette didn't answer she continued. "You can't possibly be happy with who you are. You're a selfish, rude and evil young man, and you need to see the error of your ways."

Cartman turned slowly an expression of complete hatred on his face "What are you going to do to me?" he asked. "Turn me into a perfect little robot like Stan and Kyle," his eyes shined venomously as he continued to speak. "Well I'm sorry, but that's not me. I'M NOT A FUCKING ROBOT," he snarled.

Mrs. Broflovski's reserve didn't falter at all, she stood strong in the presence of the enraged teen. "Eric Cartman," she said sternly. Then her green eyes began to glow brightly as she uttered the next fatefull sentence, a power behind her words that Cartman had never heard before."You don't have to behave this way," she stated.

"No," Cartman whispered, trying desperately to ignore her.

But it was too late. "You could be so much better," she finished with a smirk.


End file.
